Nightmare or Nyx? (Secuela de Past Sins) Traducido al Español
by reader107
Summary: Spike casi pierde a Twilight en una horca, pero ahora Twilight está a salvo. La vida regresa a la normalidad. Sin embargo, Spike no puede ignorar el hecho de que Nyx no es la misma que recuerda. Su temperamento es más volatil. Y así Spike debe preguntarse: ¿Nyx ha sido realmente reformada, o está solo a un mal berrinche de distancia de llamarse Nightmare Moon de nuevo?


**Bienvenidos a esta nueva secuela de Past Sins. Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero debo decir que estas semanas he estado bastante ocupado. Los invito de nuevo a seguirme en mi página de Facebook, Reader107, donde pueden preguntarme sobre cualquier asunto relacionado a mis traducciones. Como siempre, siéntanse libres de comentar y de informarme de cualquier error. Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

"¿Nightmare o Nyx?" - Parte de la trilogía "In The Family"

 _Dong  
Dong_

Spike cerró los ojos y se cubrió la cara mientras un grupo de cuervos alzaba el vuelo frente a él. Habían sido agitados por el repicar de la campana, empujados hacia un sombrío cielo nocturno. Sus ojos seguían a los cuervos, y se dio cuenta de lo negro que se veía todo. No había estrellas, ni nubes, la única luz provenía de la luna, e incluso esta parecía apagada, como si estuviera escondiéndose de algo.

Él estaba parado en las calles de Ponyville, aunque estas estaban completamente desiertas. No había ponis, no había animales, y el único sonido venia del viento soplando entre los edificios y los árboles. El frio en el aire estaba subiendo por su espalda. Por instinto, se dio la vuelta y se agarró la cola con las garras.

"Spike, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera?"

La voz de Twilight fue un sonido tranquilizador, y, con una enorme sonrisa, Spike se dio la vuelta para verla. Ella estaba parada en una intersección a media cuadra de distancia. Estaba sosteniendo una linterna con su magia, y su cálida e intermitente luz parecía arder con la fuerza de un faro en una costa oscura.

"No… no lo sé," dijo Spike mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia ella. "Ni siquiera recuerdo haber salido de la biblioteca."

"Debes haber estado sonámbulo," dijo Twilight mientras se acercaba. "Vamos, regresemos a—"  
 _Dong  
Dong_

La linterna de Twilight comenzó a parpadear, y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente. Exhaló, y el aire de sus pulmones se convirtió en una nube brumosa en el repentino aire frío. La oscuridad detrás de ella pareció avecinarse. Esta se levantó, y desde sus profundidades resonó una oscura risa. La oscuridad entonces se vino abajo, como un maremoto sobre la costa, consumiendo completamente a Twilight.

Las sombras golpearon a Spike, lanzándolo y haciendo que diera vueltas por la calle. Escuchó como la linterna de Twilight se estrellaba contra el piso y presenció cómo su luz se desvanecía de la existencia. Twilight gritó, "¡Suéltame!" pero su voz ya se escuchaba lejana, como si estuviera siendo tirada rápidamente por un carruaje volador.

Spike se puso rápidamente sobre sus garras y comenzó a correr detrás de Twilight. Él podía ver el resplandor de su cuerno. Ella estaba intentando liberarse, pero la oscuridad la sujetaba con fuerza. La estaba llevando hacia el oeste, y la luna estaba moviéndose en la misma dirección. Comenzó a ocultarse y, mientras lo hacía, su pálida luz reveló las altas y amenazantes agujas y las gruesas almenas.

El corazón de Spike se detuvo por un momento. ¡Se estaban llevando a Twilight al castillo construido por los Hijos de las Pesadillas para su reina, Nightmare Moon!

"No… ¡NO!" gritó Spike. Corrió tan rápido como sus garras se lo permitieron, pero el castillo no parecía acercarse. El castillo permanecía en el horizonte, manteniéndose fuera de alcance, como si Spike estuviera tratando de atrapar a la misma luna.

"¿A dónde vas Spike?"

Derrapando para detenerse, Spike dio la vuelta para mirar hacia un callejón cercano. Ahí, mirándolo con curiosos, inocentes, y a pesar de eso amenazantes ojos, estaba Nyx. Ella salió de la oscuridad del callejón, revelando que no llevaba su banda para el pelo, ni sus lentes, ni su chaleco. No había nada que escondiera su naturaleza alicornio ni la forma de diamante de sus pupilas.

"¡Voy a salvar a Twilight!" le gritó Spike. "Algo se la llevó, y—"  
 _Dong  
Dong_

Una vez más el repicar de campanas llenó el aire, atrayendo la atención de Spike de vuelta al castillo en el horizonte. Las agujas del castillo se doblaron, chirriando y crujiendo mientras formaban parte de una plataforma junto con la parte alta de los muros exteriores del castillo. Ahí, en el centro de todo, vio la silueta de Twilight en contraste con la luna, y estaba parada debajo de una horca.

La sangre en las venas de Spike se congeló, y solo pudo mirar mientras otra silueta aparecía a la vista. Era una alta y delgada alicornio similar a la Princesa Celestia, pero, al mismo tiempo, era infinitamente más aterradora.

"¡No!" gritó Spike de nuevo. Intentó correr, intentó continuar con su asustada carrera hacia el castillo. Algo, sin embargo, se paró frente a él, bloqueando su camino.

"¿A dónde vas, Spike? ¿No quieres jugar?" preguntó Nyx, con su boca retorciéndose en una maniaca sonrisa.

"¡Nyx, hazte a un lado!" gritó Spike, pero Nyx no le contestó. En lugar de eso, sus ojos resplandecieron y su cuerpo comenzó a crecer. Se volvió más alta, más delgada, y su melena cambio hasta verse como un deprimente cielo nocturno manchado solamente con estrellas borrosas. Los dientes planos en su boca se convirtieron en colmillos, y una armadura salió de su piel.

"¿¡Esa es forma de hablarle a tu reina!?" gritó Nyx mientras continuaba creciendo. Se volvió tan alta como una torre, empequeñeciendo a los edificios cercanos y haciendo que Spike se viera tan pequeño como un insecto en comparación a su estatura. Y, como si de verdad fuera un insecto, Nightmare Moon levantó un casco y, con una estruendosa carcajada, lo bajó de golpe, intentando desaparecer a Spike con un pisotón.

Él saltó en el último momento y rápidamente volvió a ponerse sobre sus pies. Salió corriendo, dirigiéndose al lejano castillo mientras Nightmare Moon lo perseguía y gritaba, "¡No huyas, Spike! ¿No quieres jugar?"

Spike continuó corriendo, intentando escapar. Buscó algún lugar para esconderse, pero todo Ponyville parecía haber desaparecido en la oscuridad. Lo único que permanecía visible era la silueta del castillo en contraste con la luna. Twilight aún estaba ahí. El nudo de la horca acababa de ser puesto alrededor de su cuello. Podía salvarla. Él podía hacerlo ¡Él simplemente tenía que hacerlo!  
 _Dong_

La campana del castillo repicó, y Spike sintió que su pie golpeaba una roca. Tropezó, golpeando el suelo con fuerza. El aire había escapado de su pecho, y se puso boca arriba para recuperar el aliento. Aun así, cuando intentó inhalar profundamente por primera vez, en lugar de eso sintió como más aire era expulsado de sus pulmones. Nightmare Moon, devuelta a su tamaño normal, había puesto un casco en su pecho. Ella estaba presionando, aplicando más y más fuerza en su caja torácica.  
 _Dong_

Spike miró hacia el castillo y se encontró a sí mismo al borde de las lágrimas. La silueta junto a Twilight estaba retrocediendo y parecía como si estuviera a punto de empujarla para que cayera del muro. ¡Ella iba a caer! El nudo se la iba a arrebatar. Nightmare Moon le iba a arrebatar a Twilight.  
 _Dong_

Twilight fue empujada. Ella comenzó a caer, y, no importó cuanto luchara, Spike no pudo liberarse del casco de Nightmare Moon. Él le clavó sus garras, le escupió fuego, pero no pudo escapar. No pudo salvarla. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue gritar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones mientras Nightmare Moon reía triunfante.

"¡Nooooooooooooo!"  
 _Dong_

* * *

"¡Nooooooooooooo!"

Spike se levantó de la cama, jadeando pesadamente mientras gotas de sudor corrían por su cabeza. Miró a su alrededor con pánico, buscando a Nightmare Moon y a la silueta del castillo. Todo lo que vio, sin embargo, fue el cuarto de la biblioteca. El reloj en la habitación había terminado de sonar, anunciando que eran las diez de la mañana.

"Spike, ¿Estas bien?"

Él no pudo evitar encogerse mientras miraba rápidamente a un lado. Nyx estaba parada junto a su canasta, mirándolo con preocupación. Como en su sueño, ella no usaba sus lentes, ni su banda, ni su chaleco, pero tampoco tenía esa espeluznante y amenazante aura que había sido parte de su pesadilla.

"S-sí… solo fue un mal sueño," dijo mientras comenzaba a calmarse.

"Twilight me hace contarle mis sueños malos," comentó Nyx mientras miraba a Spike salir de su canasta. "Ella dice que ayuda hablar con alguien sobre ellos. ¿Quieres contarme de tus sueños?"

"No, no quiero," contestó Spike. Gruñó. Se levantó de la cama, y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras. "Ahora vamos, es hora de desayunar."

Nyx miró al reloj. "¿No es un poco tarde para desayunar?"

"Si eso es lo que piensas entonces, oye, más para mí," dijo Spike mientras comenzaba a bajar por la escalera de la biblioteca.

Nyx abrió los ojos ampliamente debido al pánico, y comenzó a ir detrás de Spike. "¡Lo quiero! ¡Yo también quiero desayuno!"

* * *

Spike se sentó a la mesa, masticando una gema ordinaria mientras Nyx comía un tazón de cereal. La librería estaba extrañamente silenciosa considerando lo tarde que era, pero eso era a causa de que Twilight no estaba ahí. Estaba en Canterlot, llenando algunos documentos para tener pruebas de que las princesas le habían dado la custodia legal de Nyx. Twilight también estaba aprovechando la oportunidad de visitar a sus padres. Era una oportunidad para mostrarles que ella estaba bien y para tratar de convencerlos de que había tomado a Nyx como su hija adoptiva por su propia elección.

Ellos tenían el comprensible temor de que le habían lavado el cerebro.

Eso significaba que Spike se había quedado al cuidado de la biblioteca y de Nyx hasta que Twilight regresara, algo que no le entusiasmaba. Era mucho trabajo extra. Él tenía que limpiar las repisas y ayudar a los ponis a encontrar libros solo. Era más fácil cuando Twilight estaba ahí. Ella podía alcanzar los libros en las repisas altas con su magia; él tenía que subir por la escalera.

Tampoco estaba seguro de querer cuidar a Nyx. Él había sonreído y reído junto a Twilight el día que Nyx había regresado a la biblioteca y había descubierto que tenía su cutie mark. Él había estado feliz, porque las cosas parecían haber vuelto a la normalidad. Las cosas eran de la forma en que se suponía que debían ser, de la forma en que eran antes de que la Princesa Celestia fuera a la biblioteca y se llevara a Nyx.

Pero… Nyx no era la misma. Ahora tenía otro temperamento. Ella había hecho dos berrinches por no ser capaz de levantar un libro con su magia. Habrían sido tres fácilmente si Twilight no le hubiera dejado quedarse con su viejo juguete, Sabelotodo. La expectativa de que le permitieran quedarse el juguete la había calmado y la había distraído por algunos días.

Dándole otra mordida a su gema como si estuviera comiendo una manzana, Spike simplemente se sentó y observó a Nyx. Ella estaba intentando levantar la cuchara con su magia y estaba teniendo muy poco éxito. Era capaz de levantar la cuchara, un pequeño triunfo que había logrado por sí misma. La cuchara, sin embargo, no se quedaba en su lugar. Flotaba y se movía en el aire, y parecía tener la intención de evitar la boca de Nyx.

"Sabes que puedes comer fuera del tazón," comentó Spike.

"No, lo tengo," dijo Nyx mientras mantenía sus ojos concentrados en la cuchara. Ella se puso de pie sobre su silla y puso un casco en la mesa. Estiró todo su cuerpo, intentando alcanzar la caprichosa cuchara. Sacó la lengua y se las arregló para ponerla en el filo de la cuchara. Unos centímetros más y tendría la cuchara y la comida que contenía en su boca. En ese momento, sin embargo, fue cuando su casco se resbaló de la mesa. Se cayó y lo primero que golpeó fue su cara en el tazón de cereal.

Spike levantó sus garras, protegiéndose del chorro resultante de leche. Cuando se atrevió a volver a mirar, vio pedazos de cereal blando regados por toda la mesa. Nyx levantó la cara del tazón de cereal, con la leche chorreando por su pelaje. Estaba resoplando, y levantó un casco para sujetar su adolorida nariz.

"Buena zambullida _de nariz_ , Nyx," bromeó Spike, con una pequeña carcajada escapando de su garganta.

Las lágrimas que habían salido de los ojos de Nyx se evaporaron, y sus pupilas se estrecharon en ranuras amenazantes. Ella golpeó sus pezuñas contra la mesa, extendió sus alas, y, con un destello de su cuerno, tomó el tazón con su magia. Spike se agachó mientras el tazón volaba hacia su cabeza, acompañado por el grito de Nyx de, "¡No lo hice a propósito!"

"¡O-oye!" dijo Spike. Estaba tratando de ser firme, pero estaba luchando para reprimir el temblor en su voz. "¡Estás haciendo un desastre! ¡Detente!"

El enojo de Nyx se desvaneció tan rápido como había aparecido. Ella rápidamente puso sus cascos sobre su boca, asustada por su propio estallido. "¡L-lo siento! ¡No quería hacerlo!"

"S-sí, bueno, un 'lo siento' no limpiará esto," dijo Spike mientras se bajaba de su silla. "Y yo tampoco voy a limpiarlo. Twilight me hizo limpiar la tinta que derramaste cuando te enojaste y pateaste ese libro. Ahora es tu turno."

"P-pero no puedo hacerlo sola. No puedo alcanzar el fregadero para sacar agua."

Spike miró a Nyx antes de darle la espalda y caminar hacia el closet de la cocina. Buscó en el closet por un momento antes de sacar un taburete. Lo puso enfrente del fregadero y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. "Ahí está, ahora puedes. Diviértete."

Con eso, Spike abrió la puerta de la cocina y la cerró tras de sí. Solo entonces se permitió temblar. Se tomó la cola y la sostuvo con sus garras mientras se recargaba en la puerta de la cocina. En ese momento de ira, cuando Nyx había gritado y había lanzado el tazón, él no había visto a la potranca inocente que se suponía que era.

No, lo que había visto justo frente a él era a una joven Nightmare Moon, con toda su terrible ira.

* * *

"Estoy segura de que no fue tan malo como dices, Spike."

"Tú no la viste, Rarity," dijo Spike. Estaba parado junto a ella, sosteniendo un carrete de tela mientras varios alfileres sobresalían de las gruesas escamas en su espalda. Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que Nyx había terminado de limpiar la cocina, y ahora estaba con sus amigas en Sweet Apple Acres, donde Big Macintosh las estaba cuidando. Eso significaba que tenía la tarde libre, y había escogido pasarla en uno de sus lugares favoritos en el mundo: junto a Rarity.

"El que Nyx lance un tazón no significa que se esté volviendo malvada de nuevo," le sermoneó Rarity mientras tomaba un alfiler de su espalda y lo usaba para asegurar un dobladillo. "Y, si me perdonas por decir esto, suena a que tú la provocaste."

"¡Solo dije un chiste! Ella cayó con el rostro en un tazón de cereal. ¿Tú qué hubieras hecho?"  
Rarity tomó otro alfiler de la espalda de Spike. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado, examinando la flor de tela que estaba a punto de coser al sombrero. "Creo que me estás confundiendo con Rainbow Dash, Spike. _Yo_ le habría preguntado si estaba bien y la habría ayudado a limpiarse. Rainbow es la que habría dicho un chiste, y me gustaría pensar que se habría asegurado de que Nyx estuviera bien después de eso."

"Le habría preguntado, pero no me dio oportunidad. ¡Ella simplemente explotó!" dijo Spike, intentando defenderse. "¿¡Y por qué hablas como si yo fuera el malo!?" dejó en el piso el carrete de tela que estaba sosteniendo, y se puso de pie entre Rarity y el atuendo en el que estaba trabajando. "Yo no soy el que atacó Canterlot. Yo no soy el que lastimó a las princesas. ¡Yo no soy el que casi hace que maten a Twilight! ¡Fue ella!"  
"¡Spike, cálmate!" dijo Rarity. Puso a un lado el alfiler y la tela que estaba sosteniendo, levantó un casco, y lo puso sobre el hombro de Spike. "No estoy diciendo que seas el malo." Spike le dio la espalda a Rarity y se cruzó de brazos. "Pues vaya que suena de esa forma."

Rarity sonrió mientras arrugaba la nariz y pellizcó la mejilla de Spike con su magia. "Oh, Spikey-Wikey, ¿Cómo podría pensar que un pequeño dragón tan lindo y tierno como tú podría ser un mal tipo?"

Spike se rio y se tomó la mejilla mientras comenzaba a mecerse de un lado a otro. "Oh Rarity, detente. ¡No soy lindo y tierno!"

"Tienes razón," dijo Rarity mientras volvía a su trabajo. "Eres un joven y apuesto dragón a quien considero como un querido amigo."

"¿Lo haces?" dijo Spike, con su corazón agitándose en su pecho.

"Sí, lo hago," confirmó Rarity antes de mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo. "Tú eres mi amigo, incluso aunque me cargaste hasta la mitad de una montaña al volverte loco por la codicia."

"¿Q-qué?" dijo Spike, con una expresión de confusión llegando a su rostro mientras sus emociones pasaban de su enamorado gozo a la confusión y la incredulidad. "¡E-eso no fue mi culpa!"

"No estoy diciendo eso, Spike. Todos en Ponyville, incluida yo, entendemos que no podías controlar el cómo te comportabas ese día." Rarity colocó el alfiler final, terminando el dobladillo del atuendo en el que estaba trabajando. "Todos te hemos perdonado por eso."

"¿Entonces por qué lo mencionaste?"

"Lo mencioné, Spike, porque ¿Acaso es la situación de Nyx tan diferente a la tuya?"

Spike se quedó boquiabierto por un momento. Su mente le dio muchas vueltas a las palabras de Rarity, y como no comprendió lo que quería decir, comenzó a enfadarse. Apretó los puños y los dientes.

"¡No es lo mismo!" gritó. "¡Es totalmente diferente! ¡Yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo! ¡Ella sí! ¡Ella lo hizo todo a propósito! ¡Es su culpa!"

"Pero Spike—"

"¡No quiero escucharte!" Se dio la vuelta, y comenzó a dar fuertes pisadas caminando hacia la puerta. "Tú y Twilight… Nyx las tiene a ambas en su pequeño casco, y ustedes ni siquiera se dan cuenta."  
"Spike… ¡ _Spike_!" le gritó Rarity. Él, sin embargo, no dio la vuelta. Marchó hasta la puerta principal de la boutique y la azotó detrás de sí.

* * *

Spike pateó una piedra mientras caminaba por un camino de tierra a las afueras de Ponyville. Una noche de insomnio, el berrinche de Nyx en la mañana, y su primera discusión con Rarity lo habían puesto oficialmente de mal humor. Estaba caminando sin ningún destino. No quería regresar a la Boutique Carousel ni a la biblioteca. No quería ir a ningún lado. Él solo quería caminar, estar enojado, y tratar de entender por qué Rarity y Twilight no podían ver lo que él veía. Nyx no era la misma. Ella aún era peligrosa. Estaba a un berrinche de distancia de volver a cambiar su nombre a Nightmare Moon.

Pateando la piedra de nuevo, Spike la vio ir rebotando por el camino antes de golpear contra roca recién cortada. Alzo la vista, y observó las altas almenas y las agujas en las torres que proyectaban largas sombras, como una garra sobre la tierra.

Era el Castillo de la Piedra Nocturna.

La expresión de enojo en su cara se volvió más marcada mientras miraba el castillo, la sede del reino de Nightmare Moon sobre Equestria. Era digno del nombre de Piedra Nocturna. Cada ladrillo y bloque había sido labrado por los Perros Diamante usando las rocas oscuras de sus viejas minas. Su arquitectura personificaba los sentimientos de miedo y dominación que su reina debía representar. Era, en todo sentido, el castillo perfecto para Nightmare Moon.

Spike puso una garra sobre la piedra, y comenzó a caminar lentamente por el perímetro del castillo. El tallado de la piedra aún estaba limpio y nuevo. El clima y el tiempo no habían tenido la oportunidad de erosionar las piedras. Era muy diferente al tallado de Canterlot. El palacio –la ciudad entera de Canterlot- era como una piedra suave que uno encuentra en la playa. Había sido pulida hasta convertirse en algo hermoso por la naturaleza y por los ponis que lo llamaban hogar. El Castillo de la Piedra Nocturna, por el contrario, parecía una espada recién afilada.

Continuando junto al muro exterior, Spike caminó hasta que llegó a las puertas del castillo. Se había prohibido el acceso a las puertas y estas habían sido selladas cuando los últimos refugiados se fueron. Aun así, puertas cerradas no significaban nada para los pegasos que simplemente podían volar sobre los muros. La gran preocupación del pueblo, sin embargo, era evitar que ponis en edad escolar, incluyendo a jóvenes pegasos que aún no podían volar, exploraran o pintarrajearan el castillo.

Acercándose a las puertas del castillo, Spike puso su mano en las vigas de madera que conformaban las puertas exteriores. Recordó algo que había escuchado de unos ponis mientras llevaba a Nyx a Sweet Apple Acres ese mismo día. Había un permanente desacuerdo en Ponyville sobre qué hacer con el castillo. Las propuestas habían sido convertirlo en una escuela, en un museo, en una trampa para turistas, en una casa de verano para las princesas, y algunos incluso habían argumentado que querían verlo destruido.

Spike se encontraba en este último grupo. El castillo debía ser demolido.

Golpeó su garra contra las puertas. Se suponía que no debía entrar; después de todo, era por eso que las puertas estaban cerradas. Aun así, Spike se encontró a si mismo preguntándose cómo entraría. Con sus garras podía escalar fácilmente los muros, pero cualquiera mirando en la dirección del castillo lo vería y eso lo metería en problemas. No, él necesitaba un camino que nadie pudiera notar.

Sonriendo, Spike retrocedió y se puso en cuatro patas. Sintió la suave y fina grava de las canteras de gemas bajo sus garras. Jugó con la tierra un momento antes de sumergirse en el suelo con una velocidad impresionante. Avanzó un par de metros hacia abajo, un par de metros hacia adelante, y un par de metros hacia arriba. Se encontró con la luz del día y sacó la cabeza de su túnel con una sonrisa triunfante. Había escarbado bajo la puerta, y ahora estaba en el patio exterior del castillo.

"No sé por qué Twilight está tan preocupada de que la alcaldesa vaya a tirar este lugar," comentó Spike. Empujó para salir del hoyo y se sacudió la tierra de las garras. "Apuesto a que podría construir un mejor castillo si tuviera un culto de ponis adorándome." Puso sus garras frente a su rostro, haciendo un marco. "Sí, mi castillo tendría una fosa con chorros de agua y una gran estatua de Rarity por… ¡Ahí! Y también tendría un gran tobogán de agua desde mi dormitorio hasta el tesoro real de gemas. Sí, el tesoro donde tendría todos los rubís de fuego y los zafiros de hielo que pudiera comer."

Spike bajó sus garras y las puso en su estómago, el cual dio un pequeño gruñido. El pensar en joyas le había hecho darse cuenta de que estaba hambriento, lo cual, al mismo tiempo, le hizo mirar su propio vientre. Estaba enojado por tener que regresar a Ponyville para conseguir algo de comer unos cuantos minutos después de haberse colado al Castillo de la Piedra Nocturna.

Pero pensándolo bien, él sabía de unas gemas que nadie extrañaría.

* * *

"Vamos," gruñó Spike. Levantó la piedra que había traído de fuera del castillo, arqueó su brazo, y la arrojó hacia arriba. Esta salió disparada, y causo un estruendo al chocar con el techo. El objetivo de Spike eran las muchas gemas que se encontraban sobre él como parte del mural del salón del trono. Era un verdadero buffet, y él tenía el ojo puesto en la más grande de las gemas, un singular diamante el cual era la luna en la representación llena de joyas del cielo nocturno.

La piedra golpeó al gran diamante, como lo había hecho muchas veces, pero la gema permanecía firmemente unida al techo. La piedra cayó al suelo otra vez. Él comenzaba a ver lo inútil de sus esfuerzos, y los quejidos de su estómago solo empeoraban debido al cansancio de lanzar la piedra.

"Tal vez simplemente debería regresar," balbuceó Spike para sí mismo mientras levantaba la piedra. Fue solo entonces que notó donde había caído y donde estaba parado. Estaba a unos cuantos centímetros del trono, el cual lo empequeñecía como Nightmare Moon lo había hecho en sus sueños. Reconoció la apariencia e incluso el aroma de la madera en que había sido tallado. Era de un árbol que él había visto en los jardines de la escuela de Celestia, un árbol que imitaba la apariencia de estar quemado y era naturalmente resistente al fuego.

Tirando la piedra, Spike puso una garra en el trono y se subió a él. Se dejó caer en la suavidad del material y se recargó en el trono mientras miraba a través del vacío salón. "No es un mal asiento," comentó antes de cruzar los brazos e inflar el pecho. "Soy Nightmare Moon y demandó todos dulces de la Noche de Nightmare. Qué, ¡No hay ningún dulce! Bueno, ¡Entonces supongo que voy a tener que comérmelos a ustedes! Nom nom nom nom."  
 _BOOM_

Sorprendido, Spike eructo una llamarada y puso todo su peso sobre el respaldo del trono. La silla se balanceo, y, a pesar de que Spike hizo su mayor esfuerzo por enderezarla, cayó hacia atrás. Él rodó por el suelo después de caer y terminó chocando contra el muro que estaba debajo de las rotas ventanas del salón del trono. Gruñó y se frotó la contusión en la espalda. Le dolía, pero no estaba tan mal. A lo mucho, tendría un pequeño moretón.

Después de tocar la sensible contusión por unos momentos, Spike se levantó del suelo. Puso una garra en el muro, y miró a través de las ventanas rotas para ver un circulo arcoíris extendiéndose sobre Ponyville.

"¡Maldición, Rainbow Dash, no me asustes así!" gritó Spike por la ventana mientras sacudía su puño en el aire. Sin embargo, rápidamente lamentó sus palabras. La estela arcoíris que fluía de la Rainplosión Sónica estaba girando en su dirección.

Spike se puso en cuclillas y, con pánico, paso la mirada por todo el salón del trono. Necesitaba un lugar donde esconderse. Necesitaba salir del castillo. Necesitaba—

"Spike, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Haciendo una mueca, Spike alzó la vista para ver a Rainbow Dash flotando sobre él. Ella había inclinado la cabeza hacia un costado y tenía una ceja levantada. Su llegada había sido más rápida de lo que él habría esperado normalmente, pero al mismo tiempo acababa de hacer una rainplosión sónica. Viajar a velocidades súper sónicas volvía muy fácil el llegar rápido a cualquier lugar.

Parándose derecho, Spike puso sus garras detrás de su espalda y se inclinó hacia atrás. Se obligó a dar una inocente sonrisa. "Nada. ¿Tú qué estás haciendo?"

"Practicando."

"¿Practicando para qué?" preguntó Spike.

"Bueno," comenzó a decir Rainbow Dash mientras aterrizaba junto a Spike. "Estaba practicando una rutina para la alcaldesa. Quiere organizar una fiesta para cuando la ciudad haya sido reconstruida, y quiere que yo haga el show aéreo. Creo que simplemente debería contratar a los Wonderbolts, pero ella dice que el pueblo no se puede permitir contratarlos en este momento."

"Wow, que mal," dijo Spike. Dio un paso hacia un costado, acercándose a la puerta. "Es decir, yo sé lo mucho que te gustan los Wonderbolts."

"Sí, pero supongo que no puedo estar todo el tiempo sin hacer nada. Es mi primer show aéreo completo, y la alcaldesa incluso le pidió a un viejo experto en vuelo, un tipo que solía ser un Wonderbolt, que me ayudara a planear mi rutina. Van a haber giros en horizontal, y cambios de dirección en diagonal y giros triples en vertical—"

"Wow, sí que suena como una gran show aéreo," dijo Spike mientras se daba la vuelta para irse. "Aun así, parece que tienes mucho que practicar. Así que, simplemente voy a—"

Rainbow puso un casco sobre la cola de Spike, impidiendo que pudiera caminar. "Buen intento, pero olvidas quién te enseñó ese truco."

"¿Pinkie Pie?"  
Rainbow quito el casco de la cola de Spike, dejando que se diera la vuelta mientras ella hablaba. "Bueno, está bien, sí, pero _yo_ fui quien se lo enseñó a _ella_. Síp, ese era mi mejor truco para escapar de mis maestros en la escuela de vuelo." Rainbow Dash rio un poco mientras trotaba hacia adelante, mirando el salón del trono. "Entonces, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Nada realmente," admitió Spike mientras seguía a Rainbow. La vio levantar el trono. Entonces ella saltó y se sentó en la silla real con sus cascos delanteros apoyados sobre el respaldo. "Tuve algo así como una discusión con Rarity y no quería regresar a la biblioteca. Solo necesitaba… tú sabes…"

"Sí, lo entiendo," dijo Rainbow mientras miraba el mural salpicado de gemas en el techo. "Solo necesitas salir e ir a algún lugar. Solía hacer eso cuando mis padres me desesperaban. Hay muchos lugares para volar en Cloudsdale."

"Entonces… ¿No estás enojada porque yo esté aquí?" preguntó Spike. Caminó hacia el costado del trono y puso sus garras en la orilla. "¿No vas a decirle a Twilight?"

Rainbow se rio y puso su casco sobre la cabeza de Spike antes de sacudirlo juguetonamente. "No. No estás hiriendo a nadie. De hecho…" Rainbow se enderezó en su asiento, con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios. "¿Qué te parece si revisamos este lugar? No logre ver mucho antes de que los ponis comenzaran a regresar al pueblo. La alcaldesa me tenía volando por todos lados."

"Seguro," dijo Spike, más que ansioso por unirse a la repentina exploración. "¿A dónde deberíamos ir primero?"

Rainbow puso un casco en su mentón, pensando por un momento antes de sonreír. "Conozco el lugar perfecto."

* * *

"Wow, no creí que el camino hasta aquí fuera tan largo," comentó Rainbow mientras ella y Spike llegaban al fondo de una larga escalera de caracol. Ante ellos estaba el pasillo del calabozo. Celdas con barrotes de hierro estaban alineadas a cada lado del pasaje, y el ambiente era débilmente iluminado por las gemas brillantes colocadas ocasionalmente a lo largo del pasillo.

"Rainbow, ¿Podemos ir a otro lado? Este lugar es escalofriante."

"¿Cuál es el problema, Spike?" preguntó Rainbow mientras comenzaba a caminar. "¿Crees que Nightmare Moon va a venir por ti?"

"¡N-no!" tartamudeó Spike mientras trotaba para alcanzar a Rainbow. "Es solo que, ¿Qué tal si hay trampas?"

Rainbow hizo una trompetilla. "Pffft, por favor, soy como una Daring Do azul. Puedo evadir cualquier trampa que esos 'Tontos de las Pesadillas' hayan puesto." Extendió sus alas y saltó en el aire. "¡Mira estos movimientos!"

Con eso, Rainbow Dash corrió hacia adelante. Corrió hacia el muro de la derecha, y entonces uso sus alas para mantener sus cascos sobre la piedra mientras corría por el muro. Galopó junto al techo, y entonces saltó hacia el muro de la izquierda. Volvió a saltar, hizo una pirueta hacia atrás en el aire, y aterrizó en el suelo. Finalmente dio dos vueltas de carro y entonces derrapó para detenerse con una sonrisa triunfante, como si hubiera derrotado a la trampa más compleja en el mundo.

"Ta—"  
 _SLAM_

"—¡¿d-da?!" Rainbow rápidamente dio una zancada hacia adelante, con sus ojos llenos de pánico mientras ponía sus cascos sobre la puerta de la celda que la acababa de golpear al cerrarse.

"Te dije que tuvieras cuidado," le sermoneó Spike mientras trotaba hacia la puerta.

"¡Bueno no sabía que estas puertas se podían cerrar por sí solas!" gritó Rainbow Dash detrás de las barras. "¡Daring Do nunca tuvo que lidiar con celdas que podían cerrarse solas! ¡Esto tiene que ser alguna clase de artimaña! ¡Ahora sácame de aquí!"

"¿En serio, estás segura de que quieres mi ayuda?" preguntó Spike. "Daring Do probablemente podría salir sola."

"Spike, ¡SÁCAME!" gritó Rainbow mientras tomaba los barrotes de la celda e intentaba sacudirlos con sus cascos.

"Está bien, está bien, solo espera un segundo," dijo Spike mientras miraba a su alrededor. Entonces sonrió y trotó en dirección a la puerta. Rainbow apretó su cara contra los barrotes, intentando ver a dónde iba Spike, y eventualmente lo vio trotando de regreso con un juego de llaves.

"Aquí vamos," dijo Spike mientras le quitaba el seguro a la celda. Abrió la puerta, y Rainbow Dash saltó hacia afuera con ansia.

"Gracias, Spike. Lo último que necesito es que Applejack sepa que dejé que una trampa me atrapara. Ella nunca me dejaría olvidarlo." Rainbow se giró y señaló con su casco a Spike. "Esto se queda entre nosotros dos, ¿Entiendes?"

"Sí, entiendo," dijo Spike con una pequeña carcajada mientras comenzaba a girar el llavero con una garra.

"Como sea, ¿Dónde encontraste las llaves?"

Spike señaló sobre su hombro con su garra libre. "Estaban colgando en un gancho por ahí."

"¿En serio, simplemente estaban ahí colgando? ¿Entonces por qué Twilight no se escapó? Solo debía tomarlas con su magia."

"Tenía puesto un collar anti-magia," dijo Spike. "Es una abrazadera de metal para el cuello que le impide a un unicornio usar su magia."

"No sabía que esos tipos habían hecho esa clase de cosas."

"Tenían que hacerlo, de otra forma no habrían podido detener a los unicornios que rompían la ley."

"Huh, nunca pensé en eso," dijo Rainbow mientras comenzaba a trotar. "Como sea, hay que salir de aquí y ver si podemos encontrar una habitación secreta del tesoro o algo."

"Sí, seguro, voy detrás de…"

Rainbow no notó que la voz de Spike se había apagado. Continuó trotando hacia las escaleras del calabozo, y solo cuando estaba a punto de subir se dio cuenta de que estaba sola. "¿Spike?" gritó. Miró hacia el vacío pasillo. "¿A dónde fuiste?"

Spike no respondió, pero Dash escuchó el sonido de las llaves golpeando con el suelo de piedra. Rápidamente trotó de regreso a la celda que la había encerrado y miró hacia adentro. Spike había entrado a la celda, dejando que las llaves cayeran al suelo mientras caminaba. Tenía su garra puesta sobre uno de los muros de la celda, un muro manchado con una marca considerable de oscura, vieja sangre.

"Spike, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" le volvió a preguntar Rainbow. Ella dio un paso lentamente hacia el interior de la celda, vigilando la puerta mientras lo hacía.

Spike pasó su garra por la sangre seca, con sus ojos fijos en la mancha. "¿Qué te hizo, Twilight?"

"¿Spike?"

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que ella te había hecho esto?"

"¿Spike?"

"¿Por qué mantendrías esto como un secreto?"

"¿Hola, Spike? ¿Equestria hablándole a Spike?"

Él sacudió la cabeza, saliendo finalmente de sus pensamientos. "¿Q-qué? Rainbow, ¿Qué pasa?"

"Eso es lo que pregunté. Me ignoraste completamente."

"Lo siento, yo solo—" Spike volvió a mirar el muro mientras quitaba su garra de él. Habían unas cuantas manchas café rojizas en su palma. "—me distraje."

"Bueno, ¿Qué tal si te 'distraes' cuando hallamos salido?" preguntó Rainbow mientras levantaba las llaves con su boca, "ahora vamos, revisemos la biblioteca. Apostaría mi casco izquierdo a que hay una estantería ahí que se abrirá con un giro. Sí, nos revelará un pasadizo secreto, y, cuando sigamos el pasadizo, encontraremos un enorme cuarto secreto del tesoro. Apuesto que encontraremos suficiente dinero como para contratar a los Wonderbolts para ser mis entrenadores personales. Entonces, seguramente entraré al equipo."

Spike asintió apáticamente, y siguió a Rainbow fuera de la celda. "Sí… seguro."

* * *

Después de pasar una hora intentando encontrar un cuarto secreto del tesoro en el Castillo de la Piedra Nocturna, Rainbow y Spike admitieron su derrota y regresaron a Ponyville. Su primer destino fue Sugarcube Corner, donde compraron helado. Era una recompensa sustancialmente menos valiosa que la reserva escondida de oro y joyas que esperaban encontrar, pero el frio postre era un buen premio de consolación por sus esfuerzos.

Con helado en garra y ala, ambos se sentaron en una mesa a un costado de la habitación. La normalmente repleta tienda estaba extrañamente silenciosa. Pinkie Pie se encontraba fuera en una fiesta, el Sr. Cake estaba durmiendo detrás de la barra, la Sra. Cake se encontraba en la cocina, y los gemelos estaban tomando una siesta en el piso de arriba.

Rainbow le dio una gran mordida al helado en su tazón, sonriendo alegremente con sus mejillas llenas. Spike estaba menos emocionado. Tomó la cuchara y examinó las chispas multicolores que salpicaban el postre lácteo. Eran un pobre reemplazo para las gemas crujientes que realmente quería en su helado, pero eran mejores que nada.

"¿Spike? ¿Spike? ¿Spppiiiikkkeeee?"

Él levantó la vista de su helado, sacudiendo la cabeza un poco mientras su mente regresaba a la realidad. "¿Q-qué?"

"Rayos, estás realmente distraído hoy," dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa burlona. "Solo quería saber por qué asunto estaban peleando Rarity y tú."

"¿Quién dice que estábamos peleando?"

"Tú lo hiciste, cuando te encontré en el castillo."

"Oh sí." suspiró Spike, poniendo su cuchara llena de helado en su boca, y dejándola de nuevo en el tazón. "Era sobre Nyx. Ella cayó con la cara en un tazón de cereal esta mañana—"

"Espera, ¿Cayó completamente con la cara? ¿Toda su cabeza, dentro del tazón?"

Spike asintió. "Sí."

Un resoplido escapó de la nariz de Rainbow Dash mientras intentaba contener la risa. "¡Eso suena muy gracioso!"

"Eso es lo que pensé, e incluso hice un chiste, pero entonces Nyx enloqueció y me arrojó su tazón. Le conté a Rarity, y entonces ella empezó a regañarme, como si yo fuera el que hizo algo malo." Spike comió otra cucharada de helado y masticó mientras hablaba. "Ella y Twilight simplemente no quieren verlo."

"¿Ver qué?"

Spike tragó y metió otra gran cucharada de helado en su boca. "Que Nyx está solo a un mal berrinche de llamarse Nightmare Moon de nuevo. Debiste verla esta mañana. Ella da miedo cuando está enojada."

"Pfft, esa pequeña niñita no da miedo, Spike. Ella no podría asustar a las gallinas de Fluttershy," dijo Rainbow con una risita. "Esas gallinas probablemente la perseguirían por intentar asustarlas."

"¿Pero qué pasará cuando crezca, eh?" preguntó Spike. "Ella aún es Nightmare Moon, incluso si ha tenido un ajuste de actitud, y podría volverse mala de nuevo."

"Vamos, Spike, no puedes estar preocupado en serio porque eso pase."  
"No dirías eso si fuera _tu_ familia a la que casi cuelgan," balbuceó Spike antes de llenar su boca con más helado.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Rainbow desapareció y el alegre tono en su voz se debilitó. "No estas bromeando, ¿Verdad?"

Spike miró a Rainbow. "¿Cómo lo notaste?" le dijo inexpresivamente.

Rainbow hizo una mueca y se rascó la parte trasera del cuello con nerviosismo. "Oh… rayos… uh… ¿Dónde está Fluttershy cuando la necesitas?" susurró antes de mirar de nuevo a Spike. "Uh… escucha, tú sabes… um… es como… no, espera… es más como… no, eso tampoco tiene sentido."

Rainbow puso sus cascos en su rostro y lo jaló hacia abajo, estirando sus parpados y sus mejillas. "¿Por qué esto es tan difícil?"

"Está bien, Rainbow, no tienes que decir nada," dijo Spike. Él se levantó de su silla, dejando su helado a la mitad, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. "De todos modos sé que probablemente no me creas. Nadie lo hace."

Rainbow se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y voló para alcanzar a Spike. "Hey, espera, no quería decir eso, es solo que… no soy buena para este tipo de cosas, ¿Sabes?"

Spike asintió. Dejó que Rainbow lo llevara de vuelta a su mesa y a su helado. "Sí, lo sé… es probablemente la misma razón por la que realmente no le he dicho a Twilight sobre esto."

"Pero creí que habías dicho que ella no escucharía," comentó Rainbow mientras volvía a colocarse en su asiento. "Es decir, ¿Cómo puedes saberlo con seguridad si no has hablado con ella sobre esto?"

Spike tomó la cuchara otra vez y la hundió en el helado, el cual comenzaba a derretirse. "No lo hará. Sé que no lo hará. Ella no quiere pensar que Nyx es la misma que cuando gobernaba Equestria. Ella quiere pensar que ella ha vuelto a ser la pequeña potranca que encontró en el bosque."

"Bueno, ¿No es un poco de ambas?"

Spike levantó la vista de su helado y arqueó una ceja. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Nyx, es aquella que Twilight encontró en el bosque y aquella que tomó Equestria."

"Bueno, obviamente, Rainbow," dijo Spike. "¿Quién más sería?"

Rainbow se rascó la melena, frustrada por su incapacidad para expresarse apropiadamente. "No, lo que quiero decir es que tú hablas como si hubiera otra Nyx. Está la que tenemos ahora, y ella es la que tomó Equestria y la que encontró Twilight. Pero tú estás actuando como si ella fuera una Nyx diferente de la Nyx que Twilight encontró. Y das entender que Twilight piensa que esta Nyx es la misma Nyx que ella encontró en el bosque pero no la misma que tomó Equestria.

"Espera, ¿Lo dije bien?" Rainbow cruzó los ojos y se rascó la frente. "Uh… espera, creó que me equivoqué. Es como—"

"Está bien, Rainbow Dash, lo entendí," dijo Spike, con una poco de enojo en su tono.

"¿Estás seguro? Porque creo que puedo decirlo bien esta vez."

Spike sacudió la cabeza. Puso una última cucharada de helado en su boca antes de levantarse de su silla. "No, está bien. De cualquier forma tengo que ir a recoger a Nyx. Nos vemos," dijo sin entusiasmo.

Rainbow sonrió, asintió, y se despidió de Spike moviendo su casco. Entonces se recargó en su asiento y puso sus patas traseras sobre la mesa mientras ponía sus patas delanteras detrás de su cabeza. "Twilight y Fluttershy no son las únicas que pueden hacer esto."

* * *

 _Tunc… Tunc… Tunc… Tunc…_

El palo en la garra de Spike rebotaba contra los postes de la cerca, generando el sonido característico de la madera al golpear con cada poste. Iba caminando por un camino de tierra, dejando los límites de Ponyville en su camino hacia Sweet Apple Acres. No tenía ninguna prosa y no le ponía atención al camino. Sus ojos, en vez de eso, estaban puestos en el horizonte y las nubes sobre este.  
 _Tunc… Tunc… Tunc… Tuac…_

"¡Ouch!"

Spike fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el quejido, y rápidamente miró hacia su costado. Detenida a un lado del camino estaba una carreta de madera que él no había notado, era el carro de venta de la familia Apple. El quejido venia de Applejack, quien había estado trabajando para arreglar rápidamente una pieza del carro cuando el palo de Spike la había golpeado en el costado de la cabeza.

"Woa, lo siento, no te vi," dijo Spike, tirando rápidamente el palo.

Applejack se frotó el costado de la cabeza antes de acomodarse el sombrero. "Por todos los ponis, Spike, ¿Podrías fijarte por dónde caminas? Lo último que necesito es a más ponis y dragones yendo por ahí sin cuidado como Rainbow." Applejack se frotó la cabeza de nuevo y caminó hacia el frente del carro. Comenzó a reconectar el arnés del vagón, el cual había sido atado con una cuerda.

"Lo siento mucho, Applejack."

Ella suspiró y sonrió. "Lo sé, y no me hiciste ningún daño, solo me tomaste con la guardia baja. Me lo merecía, supongo. Debería haber notado que caminabas hacia aquí, pero estaba arreglando este maldito carro otra vez."

"¿Qué paso?" preguntó Spike mientras miraba al arnés rudamente arreglado.

"Golpeé una piedra en el camino y uno de los soportes se soltó. El carro aún rueda bien, pero sin este arreglo, tendría que haberlo empujado de vuelta a la granja o jalarlo con los dientes." Ella se metió en el arnés, moviendo los hombros para asegurar que se acomodara bien. "Personalmente, ninguna de esas opciones parecía realmente tentadora, así que decidí arreglar esto rápidamente. Es un arreglo que no durara mucho, pero podré llegar a la granja.

"Hablando de eso, ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?" preguntó Applejack. Puso su peso sobre el arnés. El carro comenzó a avanzar y Spike caminaba a su lado, al mismo ritmo.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Bueno, ¿Nyx olvidó algo en la granja o necesitas manzanas?"

"Aún no he recogido a Nyx, ahora mismo voy a eso," contestó Spike.

"Pero se suponía que debías recogerla hace dos horas. ¿Dónde estabas?"

"Yo… estaba haciendo algo con Rainbow. Además, estoy seguro de que a Nyx no le preocupa. Probablemente ni lo ha notado."

"Pero Spike, sabes lo que dijo Twilight. Ella no quiere que Nyx esté por ahí sin alguien que la cuide."

Spike puso los ojos en blanco. "Twilight solo está siendo paranoica. Además, Nyx esta con tu hermano."

"No lo está," dijo Applejack, comenzando a acelerar el paso.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Spike, hay una razón por la cual queríamos que recogieras a Nyx a esa hora. Big Mac tiene que llevar un cargamento de manzanas al pueblo vecino. Tenía que irse hace una hora y media, de otra forma no podría regresar a casa antes del anochecer."

"Entonces… ¿Dejó a Nyx sola?" preguntó Spike, con una punzada de temor en su voz.

Applejack sacudió la cabeza mientras intentaba jalar el vagón más rápido sin romper el arnés de nuevo. "No, supongo que dejó a la Abuela Smith cuidándola a ella y a Apple Bloom."

"¿Entonces cuál es el problema?" preguntó Spike.

"La Abuela Smith no tiene exactamente la mejor opinión de Nyx," dijo Applejack, con un tono muy serio en su voz.

"Vamos, la Abuela Smith es la anciana más amable que he conocido. No podría odiar a nadie."

"Sí. Ella es tan dulce como es largo el día cuando te la encuentras de buenas, pero cuando no—" Applejack se estremeció. "—es fuego, vinagre y clavos oxidados juntos. No hemos sido capaces de mencionar el nombre de Nyx en la casa desde que empezó la reconstrucción del pueblo."

"¿Realmente es tan mala?" preguntó Spike.

"Una vez Pinkie Pie accidentalmente se comió una rebanada de un pay que la Abuela Smith estaba guardando para sus amigas cuando ellas fueran a jugar a las cartas. Después de eso, y después del regaño que le dio la Abuela, Pinkie Pie horneó un pay nuevo para la Abuela cada mañana por un mes solo para que volviera a contentarse. Y, hasta hoy, Pinkie Pie no come nada de nuestra cocina sin primero pedirle permiso a la Abuela."

Conociendo a Pinkie Pie y su tendencia a comer cualquier dulce a la vista, Spike comenzaba a darse cuenta de por qué Applejack estaba tan preocupada. Ambos aceleraron el paso, intentando llegar a Sweet Apple Acres lo más rápido posible.

* * *

Applejack y Spike entraron al patio frontal de Sweet Apple Acres para darse cuenta de que la situación era peor de lo que habían imaginado. La Abuela Smith estaba parada frente al granero gritándole y mirando con furia a un policía del Departamento de Policía de Ponyville. El semental de pelaje azul se estaba comportando como un verdadero profesional, escribiendo todo lo que la Abuela Smith decía con su magia de unicornio, pero el tono en su voz dejaba claro que su paciencia se estaba acabando.

"Mire, señora, ya se lo expliqué, no puedo arrestar a la potranca a menos que haya cometido un crimen."

"¿Qué tal tomar Equestria? ¿Qué tal secuestrar a mi nieta? ¿Esos crímenes no son suficientes para usted?"

"Señora, por favor," comenzó a decir el semental, "ya se lo dije, la potranca conocida como Nyx ya ha sido castigada por las princesas por esos crímenes. Ella no puede ser arrestada por esos crímenes por segunda vez. Si usted cree que ella ha cometido un nuevo crimen, entonces estaré feliz de ayudarle a llenar un reporte y de asegurarme de que sea entregado. De otra forma, no hay nada que pueda hacer."

"¡Nada que pueda hacer mi rodilla chirriante!" le gritó la Abuela al oficial. "Ustedes los de la policía son unos buenos para nada. No, todos ustedes solo juegan con sus cascos y engordan con donas. ¿Qué sigue? Vamos a tomar lobos de madera como mascotas, o quizá le gustaría ir y traer a uno de esos Lupus Mayores. Seguro, eso es lo que todo niño necesita: una mascota que pueda arrancarle la cabeza más rápido que un pestañeo."

"¡Abuela!" la regañó Applejack. Se soltó del arnés del vagón, y rápidamente se puso entre su abuela y el oficial de policía. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Lo que tú y Twilight no tienen el suficiente sentido común para hacer."

"Abuela, vamos a hablar de esto luego," dijo Applejack con firmeza antes de girarse hacia el policía. Ella comenzó a disculparse lo más que pudo. Incluso se quitó el sombrero y lo puso sobre su pecho. Al mismo tiempo, Spike fue hacia la casa, donde Apple Bloom estaba sentada sobre una cesta para manzanas al revés.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntó Spike cuando se acercó a Apple Bloom. "¿Nyx se comió su pay o algo?"

"Yo no hice nada."

Spike arqueó una ceja y bajó la cabeza hacia la cesta al revés. Miró de cerca por uno de los agujeros y vio que Nyx estaba recostada dentro de la cesta.

"¿Por qué estás debajo de una cesta?" le preguntó Spike antes de mirar a Apple Bloom. "¿Y por qué tú estás sentada sobre la cesta?"

"Porque la Abuela Smith nos dijo que lo hiciéramos," dijeron las dos potrancas al unísono.

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, porque no estuviste aquí para recoger a Nyx," le contestó Apple Bloom. "Big Mac tuvo que pedirle a la Abuela Smith que cuidara de ella. Él y yo esperábamos que la Abuela comenzara a gritar justo en ese momento, ya que no le habíamos dicho que Nyx estaba en la granja, pero al principio lo tomó bien. Pero entonces, una vez que mi hermano se había ido, le dijo a Nyx que se metiera bajo la cesta y me dijo que me sentara sobre ella y que no la dejara salir. Entonces llamó al oficial de policía y han estado discutiendo toda la ultima hora."

"¿Ha estado discutiendo por una hora?" preguntó Spike.

"Sí," dijeron Apple Bloom y Nyx al mismo tiempo.

"Wow, estoy sorprendido de que no se haya quedado ronca."

"No es gracioso, Spike," se quejó Nyx. "Si hubieras estado aquí a tiempo, nada de esto habría pasado. ¿Por qué no viniste a recogerme?"

Spike hizo una mueca, y se rascó la parte trasera del cuello. "Mira, Nyx… lo siento, pero me entretuve haciendo algo con Rainbow Dash. Perdí la noción del tiempo."

"¿Al menos podemos irnos ya a casa?"

Spike asintió. "Sí, solo hay que sacarte de esta cesta." Le hizo una seña a Apple Bloom para que se bajara, y, mientras lo hacía, él puso sus garras a un costado de la cesta. La levantó lo suficiente para que Nyx saliera antes de dejarla caer en el suelo. "¡Oye! ¡ _Oye_! ¡No la dejes salir! ¡Ella irá directo a la cárcel una vez que haga entrar en razón a este cabeza dura!" gritó la Abuela Smith mientras comenzaba a cojear hacia Spike y las potrancas.

"Abuela Smith, es suficiente," dijo Applejack con firmeza.

"¡No me hables con ese tono, señorita! ¡No eres lo suficientemente grande como para que no te de una nalgada!" le gritó la Abuela Smith.

"Abuela, por favor, Nyx es mi amiga," le rogó Apple Bloom. "¿Por qué no puedes ser amable? No solías tratarla así antes."

"Eso es porque antes ella no te había encerrado." La Abuela Smith levantó su tembloroso casco y señaló a Nyx, quien se había escondido detrás de Spike. "Eso es porque antes no sabíamos que era Nightmare Moon. No puedes confiar en Nightmare Moon. Ella es la yegua más traicionera que haya vivido jamás, traicionando a su hermana de esa forma, y no dejaré que te encierre de nuevo."

"Abuela, Apple Bloom ya perdonó a Nyx por eso. Rayos, incluso las princesas la han perdonado por lo que hizo."

"¡No importa, porque yo no!" gritó la Abuela Smith con firmeza. "Una vez que una manzana se pudre, así se queda, nunca más vuelve a estar buena. Tienes que deshacerte de la manzana antes de que te afecte todo el barril, y eso es lo que debemos hacer con ella. No confió en ella, y no quiero que esté cerca de ninguno de ustedes niños, especialmente de Apple Bloom. Mi instinto me dice que es mala, y mi instinto nunca me ha mentido. Porque, es mi instinto el que mantiene las manzanas en mal estado fuera de la sidra cada año."  
"Ya es suficiente, Abuela," dijo Applejack firmemente antes de mirar a Apple Bloom. "Lleva a la Abuela dentro y siéntala en su silla. Voy en un momento." Entonces miró a Spike. "Y tú mejor llévate a Nyx a casa, Spike, y la próxima vez, trata de llegar a tiempo."

"Sí, está bien," dijo Spike, llevándose rápidamente a Nyx mientras Apple Bloom intentaba amablemente llevarse a su abuela. Esto dejó sola a Applejack quien se dio la vuelta hacia el oficial de policía para disculparse una vez más por el comportamiento de su abuela.

* * *

Spike miraba fijamente hacia el espejo del baño esa tarde, cepillándose los dientes antes de irse a la cama. El resto de la tarde había transcurrido sin ningún evento importante. Ellos habían regresado a la biblioteca, habían cenado cuando se suponía que debían hacerlo, y Nyx se había ido a la cama sin ninguna queja. Ni siquiera había querido que le leyeran una historia. Ella solo quería irse a dormir.

Él también estaba muy cansado y tenía toda la intención de irse a dormir tan pronto como terminara de cepillarse los dientes. Aun así, mientras se veía fijamente en el espejo del baño, con su boca llena de pasta dental, no pudo evitar fijarse en otra parte del reflejo del espejo, la puerta del baño. Estaba abierta, muy ligeramente, permitiéndole ver la oscuridad de la habitación.

Dejando su cepillo de dientes y enjuagándose la boca, Spike se bajó de su banquillo cercano al lavabo y se arrastró hasta la puerta. La abrió un poco y miró hacia la oscura habitación. Sus ojos se adaptaron lentamente. Al principio no podía ver nada, pero entonces rudimentarias formas comenzaron a visualizarse. Vio las camas, las repisas, vio—

El corazón de Spike saltó dentro de su pecho, y retrocedió hacia el baño, jadeando mientras un chorro de adrenalina corría por su sistema. Se tomó la cola por instinto e intentó calmarse, incluso aunque sentía el latido de su corazón en sus oídos.

No, no podía haber visto… era imposible.

Tragando saliva nerviosamente, Spike miró de nuevo por la abertura de la puerta, concentrándose en el lugar de la habitación que lo había asustado tanto. Entonces su respiración comenzó a calmarse. Había creído, por un momento, que había visto a Nightmare Moon, de pie en el fondo del cuarto, pero no era ella. Era algo mucho menos peligroso, una sombra formada por las cortinas de la ventana y uno de los muchos bustos de unicornios que había en la biblioteca.

No había sido nada más que una sombra, pero su simple vista le hizo mirar a Nyx. Ella dormía profundamente en su cama, inocente e ignorante de la vigilante mirada de Spike. Y, mientras la miraba, en su mente comenzaron a resonar de nuevo las familiares voces de Rainbow Dash, Rarity, y la Abuela Smith.  
 _"El que Nyx lance un tazón no significa que se esté volviendo malvada de nuevo."  
"Mi instinto me dice que es mala, y mi instinto nunca me ha mentido."  
"Ella no podría asustar a las gallinas de Fluttershy."  
"Una vez que una manzana se pudre, así se queda, nunca más vuelve a estar buena. Tienes que deshacerte de la manzana antes de que te afecte todo el barril, y eso es lo que debemos hacer con ella."  
"¿Acaso es la situación de Nyx tan diferente a la tuya?"  
"No puedes confiar en Nightmare Moon. Ella es la yegua más traicionera que haya vivido jamás."_

Spike gruñó. Se alejó de la puerta y miró hacia al espejo del baño. Ya no sabía ni que pensar. Rainbow y Rarity no le tenían miedo a Nyx, pero la Abuela Smith sí. ¿Eso significaba que la Abuela estaba muy paranoica o que Rarity y Rainbow Dash no estaban lo suficientemente paranoicas? ¿Y qué pasaba con él? Él había empezado el día en el medio de ambas posturas, pero ahora ya no sabía que pensar. Aún estaba asustado, pero no sabía si ese miedo era infundado o no. No sabía si era correcto estar asustado.  
 _"Pero creí que habías dicho que ella no escucharía. Es decir, ¿Cómo puedes saberlo con seguridad si no has hablado con ella sobre esto?"_

Por un breve momento, las palabras de Rainbow Dash resonaron sobre el desorden de las otras. Fue un raro momento en el que ella había dicho algo tan sabio, pero en ese momento, eran las palabras que Spike necesitaba.

* * *

"Oh, es bueno estar de vuelta," dijo Twilight mientras trotaba hacia la biblioteca. Había viajado en el tren de la tarde de Canterlot, el cual la dejó en Ponyville un buen rato después del atardecer. Normalmente, estar despierta hasta tan tarde no sería un problema para ella, pero, después de un largo fin de semana, buscaba una buena noche de sueño.

Ahogando un bostezo, Twilight llegó a la puerta, pero notó la luz que salía de las ventanas. "Uh, Spike debe haber dejado las linternas encendidas," dijo mientras abría la puerta de un empujón y entraba. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que las linternas no se habían quedado encendidas. Spike aún estaba despierto, sentado en los escalones que llevaban al dormitorio mientras sostenía una foto con sus garras.

"Aw, Spike," dijo Twilight mientras dejaba sus bolsas en el suelo y cerraba la puerta. "No tenías que esperarme."

Spike levantó la vista de la foto, con el destello de una sonrisa formándose en su cara. "Sí, supongo… pero quería verte cuando llegaras a casa. Así que, ¿Cómo fueron las cosas?"

"Bueno, tengo todos los papeles llenos y firmados como se necesita, y la visita a mis padres estuvo tan bien como podría haberlo deseado. Incluso Shining Armor fue a Canterlot cuando escuchó que yo iba a estar ahí. Todo estuvo muy bien. No puedo recordar la última vez que los cuatro tuvimos una cena familiar como esa. Simplemente nos sentamos y hablamos acerca de, bueno, de todo… excepto de Nyx."

"¿Por qué no hablaron de Nyx?" preguntó Spike. "¿No era ella la principal razón por la que hiciste ese viaje?"

"Sí, pero… Shining Armor simplemente no quería hablar de eso. Es decir, mis padres ya no están preocupados. La Princesa Luna fue muy amable al asegurarles que no me habían lavado el cerebro como a los Hijos de las Pesadillas. Aun así… Shining… simplemente no quiso hablar de eso."

Twilight suspiró pero sonrió mientras trotaba hacia la escalera en que Spike estaba sentado. "Aun así, estoy segura de que cambiara de opinión. Ahora, vamos, hay que ir a dormir antes de que nos quedemos dormidos de pie."  
"Sí, está bien," dijo Spike mientras Twilight pasaba junto a él en las escaleras. Él, sin embargo, no se levantó. Volvió a mirar la foto que tenía en sus garras y entonces inhalo profundamente. "En realidad, Twilight, ¿Podemos hablar de algo?"

Twilight se detuvo y volteó a ver a Spike. "¿Hablar de qué?"

"Es sobre Nyx."

Twilight se dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso por la escalera hasta que se detuvo junto a Spike. Miró sobre el hombro de este y vio que sostenía una vieja foto de ambos, una foto tomada poco tiempo después de que él saliera del huevo. "¿Qué pasa con ella?" preguntó. "¿Ocurrió algo?"

"Bueno, ocurrió algo en la granja de Applejack, pero eso no es de lo que quiero hablarte. Twilight… aún le tengo algo de miedo a Nyx."

"Oh, Spike," dijo Twilight con una pequeña risa mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. "¿Por qué estarías—"

"¡Porque casi hace que te maten!" gritó, sosteniendo la foto con más fuerza. "Y ella te hirió, te hirió gravemente."

"¿A qué te refieres, Spike?" preguntó Twilight.

"¡Yo vi la sangre! ¿Qué te hizo Nyx? ¿Te cortó? ¿Te golpeó? ¿¡Qué te hizo!?"

"Tranquilo, Spike," dijo Twilight, intentando calmarlo. "Solo respira y comienza desde el principio. ¿De qué sangre estás hablando?"

"B-bueno," comenzó a decir Spike, sabiendo que podía meterse en problemas. "Ayer, terminé explorando el Castillo de la Piedra Nocturna con Rainbow Dash. Sé que no debería entrar ahí, pero acababa de pelear con Rarity y…y, bueno…"

"Está bien, Spike, solo continua."

"B-bueno," tartamudeó Spike. "Mientras Rainbow y yo estábamos explorando, encontramos el calabozo del castillo. Y-y, en una de las celdas, estaba esta… esta… esta mancha de sangre en una de las paredes. Era tan grande, y… y excepto por las amigas de Nyx, tú eras la única ahí abajo y-y… y-y—"

"Shhhh," dijo Twilight. Se sentó junto a Spike, poniendo sus cascos delanteros alrededor de él y reclinando su cabeza contra la suya. El bebé dragón estaba a punto de llorar, pero estaba dando su mayor esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas. "Está bien, Spike. Está bien."

"Pero ella te hirió, Twilight."

Twilight abrazó a Spike un poco más fuerte, para hacer sentir bien tanto a Spike como a ella misma. "Spike, Nyx nunca puso un casco sobre mí. Sí, sus guardias me golpearon un poco, pero Nyx nunca me tocó."

"¿Pero entonces de dónde venía toda esa sangre?" preguntó Spike mientras se dejaba envolver por el abrazo de Twilight.

Twilight se mordió el labio por un momento, y luego suspiró y le habló a Spike con un tono bajo. "Creo que esa sangre que viste fue de cuando apuñalé a Nyx."

Spike se alejó, con sus ojos muy abiertos por la incredulidad. "¡¿T-tú qué?!"

"Cuando Nyx comenzaba a actuar como ella misma de nuevo, después de liberar a sus amigas, Spell Nexus fue a mi celda." Twilight bajó un poco la cabeza, con la culpa colgando pesadamente en su voz. "Él me 'bendijo' como al resto de los Hijos de las Pesadillas, y entonces me ordenó apuñalar a Nyx con una daga mágica la próxima vez que ella visitara mi celda."

"¡¿Pero por qué él haría eso?!" preguntó Spike. "Es decir, le habían lavado el cerebro como al resto, ¿o no? Él quería servirle a Nightmare Moon. ¿Por qué querría que la hirieras?"

"No lo sé con seguridad, solo dijo algo sobre darle a su reina lo que necesitaba en lugar de lo que quería." Twilight se detuvo y usó su magia para levantar la foto de las garras de Spike, mirando a la imagen por un momento antes de continuar. "Aun así, Spike, prometo que Nyx nunca me hirió."

"Sí, bueno, ¿Qué pasa con todas las otras cosas que hizo?" preguntó. "No podemos solo olvidarlo."

"No estoy diciendo que deberíamos, Spike," aclaró Twilight. "Nyx cometió errores, y sabe que los cometió. Pero todos cometemos errores, Spike, de los cuales algunos son más grandes que otros. Aun así, estos errores nos ayudan a aprender. Es como quemarte el casco en la estufa. Una vez que lo haces, conoces las consecuencias que habrán si lo haces de nuevo.

"Después de todo, conozco a un dulce y pequeño dragón que cometió el pequeño error de ser demasiado codicioso en su cumpleaños," dijo Twilight, intentando mantener su tono dulce y cariñoso lo más posible mientras ponía la foto de nuevo en las garras de Spike.

"¿Pero qué pasa si ella comete esos errores de nuevo?" preguntó. "No quiero que te lastimen."

"Bueno, esa es la razón por la que Nyx necesita que estemos aquí para ella." Twilight se inclinó y acaricio con el hocico el costado de la cara de Spike. "Cuando cometes un error, uno que no quieres cometer nunca más, es cuando quieres recurrir a tu familia y amigos. Ellos pueden ayudarte a recordar lo que ocurrió, ayudarte a evitar que cometas el mismo error otra vez."

Twilight se inclinó, señalando con el casco la foto en las garras de Spike. "¿Recuerdas, poco tiempo después de que salieras del huevo, que intentaste comerte las gemas de la corona de la Princesa Celestia?"

Spike se sonrojó un poco mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. "Sí, lo recuerdo. Estabas leyendo un libro y yo tenía hambre, y la princesa llegó. Se quitó la corona por un momento, y cuando se la volvió a poner, yo aún intentaba arrancar de un mordisco una de sus joyas del oro."

"Y nunca olvidé darte de cenar después de eso, al menos hasta que fuiste lo suficientemente mayor como para cuidar un poco de ti mismo," dijo Twilight antes de inclinarse y acariciar a Spike. "Y justo ahora, Nyx nos necesita a ti y a mí para que la ayudemos, para recordarle lo que pasaría si ella fuera de nuevo por ese camino."

Spike asintió ligeramente y se reclinó en Twilight. Aún tenía algo de miedo, pero… ahora tenía algo que podía hacer. Nyx no era mala ahora, y él podía ayudar a asegurarse de que permaneciera así.

"Gracias, Twilight… esto me ayudó."  
"No hay problema, Spike," dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se daba la vuelta para subir las escaleras. "Ahora, vayamos a dormir."

"Está bien." Spike comenzó a subir los escalones junto a Twilight. Pronto, las luces en la biblioteca se habían apagado y Spike se encontraba en el cálido abrazo de su cama. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, y él se dio la vuelta y miro a través de la habitación. Nyx aún estaba dormida en su cama, y Twilight estaba dormida sobre su almohada. Todo estaba en paz, y, con una sonrisa en el rostro, Spike se durmió.

Tuvo un buen sueño esa noche, uno reparador que recordaría con cariño en la mañana.

Era un sueño sobre Nyx siendo perseguida por las gallinas de Fluttershy.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Traducido por Reader107

My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic © Hasbro

No soy dueño de la propiedad intelectual en la que este Fan-fiction está basado.


End file.
